David Nolan
}} | zdjęcie = 4x13_David_Nolan.png | znany jako = *John Doe *Książę James | pochodzenie = Zaczarowany Las | status = żyje | miejsce zamieszkania = *Mieszkanie Mary Margaret *Podziemie (dawniej) *Zamek Camelotu (dawniej) *Dom Kathryn (dawniej) *Mroczny Pałac (dawniej) *Zamek królewski (dawniej) *Farma Ruth (dawniej) |odpowiednik = David Nolan | gatunek = człowiek | płeć = mężczyzna | oczy = niebieskie | włosy = ciemny blond | zajęcie = *szeryf Storybrooke *Rycerz Okrągłego Stołu *asystent w schronisku dla zwierząt (dawniej) *pasterz (dawniej) | debiut = "Pilot" | aktor = *Josh Dallas | więcej = tak }}David Nolan, znany także jako Książę, dawniej również jako Książę James, to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Pilot pierwszego sezonu. W jego rolę wciela się Josh Dallas. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą David urodził się w ubogiej rodzinie chłopskiej jako syn Ruth i jej męża oraz brat bliźniak Jamesa. Kiedy był małym dzieckiem, jego rodzinną farmę odwiedził Rumpelsztyk. Mroczny powiedział jego rodzicom, że król oraz jego niepłodna żona potrzebują dziecka i sowicie ich wynagrodzą, jeżeli oddadzą im jednego z synów. Rodzice zdecydowali się oddać Jamesa, który stał się księciem, a sami zatrzymali Davida. Będąc chłopcem, David wielokrotnie był świadkiem kłótni rodziców, kiedy to jego matka wypominała ojcu jego uzależnienie od picia alkoholu. Podczas jednej z takich awantur mężczyzna wyraził szczerą chęć zmiany. Obiecał to żonie i synowi i udał się w dwutygodniową podróż po zapasy, którą co jakiś czas musiał odbyć, by rodzina nie zginęła z głodu. Przed wyprawą młody David zawiązał monetę wokół nadgarstka ojca, aby dać mu szczęście. Zadowolony chłopiec oczekiwał czternastego dnia na powrót rodzica. Niestety, on i jego matka zostali powiadamiani, że mężczyzna, chociaż trzeźwy przez trzynaście dni, czternastego dnia upił się w tawernie i zmarł po wpadnięciu do wąwozu. Jego śmierć miała znaczący wpływ na Davida, który uwierzył, że pewnych bitew nie można wygrać. thumb|David spotyka [[Anna|Joan z Arendelle.]] Wiele lat później, David został pasterzem, lecz farma należąca do niego i jego matki zaczęła mieć kłopoty ze względu na działalność Pasterki, która regularnie nawiedzała ich, żądając od nich pieniędzy za ochronę ich ziemi. Poznał także mężczyznę o imieniu Kristoff, pochodzącego z Arendelle. Pewnego dnia odwiedziła go Joan, twierdząc, że dowiedziała się o nim od kogoś z Arendelle. Zdając sobie sprawę, że chodzi o Kristoffa, David zgadł, że dziewczyna również go zna. Ujawniając niewiele, poza tym, że jest na "tajnej misji", Joan poprosiła go, aby pozwolił jej przenocować na jego farmie. Zauważywszy pierścień na jej palcu, David zgadł, że musi być narzeczoną Kristoffa. Podczas ich rozmowy pojawiła się Pasterka, aby odebrać pieniądze. Ponieważ gospodarstwu słabo się powodziło, zarobki Davida i Ruth nie były wystarczające. Dlatego też dała im czas do zapłaty do jutra, w przeciwnym razie odbierze im farmę. Dodatkowo naznaczyła ich swoją magiczną laską i obiecała, że staną się jej niewolnikami jeśli transakcja nie odbędzie się. Joan, wierząc, że David musi bronić się przed tyranką, postanowiła nauczyć go walki na miecze. Jednakże po jakimś czasie mężczyzna postanowił zrezygnować ze szkolenia, twierdząc, że niektórych bitew nie można wygrać, a najważniejsze jest życie jego i jej matki. Joan podkreśliła, że życie nie polega jedynie na przetrwaniu, opowiedziała mu również o swojej siostrze. Pomimo pesymizmu Davida, kobieta zaoferowała mu kolejny trening jutrzejszego dnia, dając mu szansę na przemyślenie tego. Następnego ranka, kiedy David wszedł do stodoły, aby odwiedzić Joan, zastał tam samą Pasterkę. Kobieta, trzymając wisiorek dziewczyny, powiedziała, że nie ma wyboru i musi zapłacić. Mężczyzna postanowił walczyć. Z łatwością pokonał jej popleczników, po czym stanął do bitwy z Pasterką. Udało mu się ją pokonać, a następnie użył jej kija, aby znaleźć Joan, która została zamknięta w szopie. Po zwróceniu jej wisiorka, mężczyzna opowiedział jej o podjętej przez siebie decyzji walki. Zanim Joan wyruszyła w dalszą podróż, David dał jej rumaka, który należał do jego ojca. Kiedy jedna z owiec zaginęła, David i jego pies tropiący, Wilby, udali się na poszukiwania zwierzęcia, znaleźli je jednak martwe z wychłodzenia po mroźnej nocy spędzonej na zewnątrz. Po powrocie mężczyzna opowiedział o wszystkim matce, która była przerażona pomniejszaniem się stada i pogarszającym się stanem finansowym rodziny. Z bólem serca, Ruth postanowiła sprzedać farmę, a David udał się do Longbourn, aby znaleźć kupca. Podczas podróży Wilby poprowadził go do powozu należącego do Gabriela, kupca, który także był w drodze do Longbourn. Mężczyźni postanowili podróżować razem. Po krótkiej wędrówce Gabriel podał Davidowi napój, po wypiciu którego mężczyzna stracił przytomność, sam natomiast wykorzystał Wilby'ego, aby wyśledzić królewnę, chcąc dostarczyć ją królowej i odebrać nagrodę. Gdy David obudził się, Wilby zabrał go do powozu, w której została uwięziona kobieta. Mężczyzna próbował pomóc jej w ucieczce, ale wkrótce został zmuszony do walki z łowcą nagród. Podczas bitwy Gabriel za pomocą siekiery zrobił dziurę w powozie, dzięki czemu więźniarka zdołała chwycić go za ramię i przytrzymać go, podczas gdy pomagający jej David zabił go. Mężczyzna próbował uwolnić ją z powozu, ona jednak nie pozwoliła mu na to, obawiając się, że jeżeli zobaczy ją i pozna jej tożsamość, stanie się celem jej wrogów. David wręczył jej klucz, a podczas rozmowy opowiedział jej o tym, że zamierza sprzedać farmę matki, gdyż brakuje im pieniędzy na jej utrzymanie. Kobieta, w podzięce za pomoc, postanowiła oddać mu zebrane przez siebie pieniądze. Stwierdziła również, że okradnie bogatego szlachcica, dzięki czemu uda jej się zdobyć kolejne finanse. Mężczyzna zapytał ją, czy zdoła zrobić to sama, na co kobieta odparła, że nie jest sama, ponieważ on w nią wierzy. Podczas przekazania pieniędzy para dotknęła się dłońmi, nieświadomie tworząc pierwszą iskrę prawdziwej miłości, z której wyrosło niewielkie drzewko. thumb|left|David podczas przygotowań do walki ze [[smok (gatunek)|smokiem gnębiącym królestwo króla Midasa.]] Farma ponownie stała się zadłużona. Ruth nalegała, by David ożenił się, ponieważ duży posag wyciągnąłby ich z długów. On jednak nie chciał żenić się dla pieniędzy, ale z prawdziwej miłości. Wtedy ponownie zjawił się u nich Rumpelsztyk, od którego mężczyzna dowiedział się o tym, że miał brata bliźniaka, który zmarł i musiał go zastąpić w zabiciu smoka dla króla Midasa. Miał pretensje do matki za oddanie syna, ale przystał na ofertę Mrocznego. Król miał zaopatrywać jego matkę, a on miał wrócić do domu jako bohater. Plan był prosty, gdyż to żołnierze króla mieli zająć się zionącą ogniem bestią, a David miał tylko przynieść jej głowę i udawać Jamesa. Ci zostali jednak mocno poparzeni lub zabici. David zwabił potwora między dwie skały, gdzie utknęła mu głowa, a po chwili odciął mu głowę. Łeb został dostarczony i zamieniony w złoto przez króla Midasa. On, myśląc perspektywicznie, oddał "Jamesowi" za żonę swą córkę, Abigail. David chciał odmówić, ale król George powiedział mu na osobności, że jeśli nie przyjmie oświadczyn, zniszczy jego matkę oraz całą farmę. David udał się do domu i pożegnał się z Ruth. Ta podarowała mu swój pierścionek zaręczynowy, by podarował go tej, w której naprawdę się zakocha. W zamku króla George'a "książę James" przejął Abigail od jej ojca i razem mieli podążyć do jego zamku, aby rozpocząć przygotowania ślubne. |-|Oryginalna linia czasu = thumb|David poznaje prawdziwą tożsamość [[Śnieżka|złodziejki jego pierścionka.]] Podczas jazdy karocą do zamku, David zasmakował kłótliwej osobowości Abigail. Gdy droga została zablokowana przez zwalone drzewo, mężczyzna wyszedł z pojazdu, zostawiając pierścionek matki w środku, aby zbadać przeszkodę. David odkrył, że ktoś celowo zwalił drzewo, a po chwili usłyszał krzyk narzeczonej, która zauważyła złodzieja kradnącego jego pierścionek. Książę podążył za nim na koniu i dopadł go, pośrodku polany. Wtedy odkrył jego twarz i zdziwił się, że jest dziewczyną. Śnieżka wykorzystała to i uderzyła go w podbródek, rozcinając mu skórę. Uciekła na koniu i uśmiechnęła się, gdy Książę wrzasnął za nią, że ją zawsze znajdzie. Śnieżka sprzedała pierścionek za złoto trollom. Książę tymczasem dotrzymał obietnicy i złapał księżniczkę w sieć. Przedstawił się jako "Książę James", lecz to właśnie Śnieżka nadała mu tytuł "Księcia". Domyśliła się też, że jego związek z "jędzowatą księżniczką" będzie wymagał dużo cierpliwości oraz że służy zażegnaniu wojny między królestwami i ich połączeniu. Książę potwierdził to, ale też pokazał jej jeden z listów gończych, z którego dowiedział się kim jest ona. Zagroził jej, że odda Śnieżkę królowej, jeśli nie odzyskają pierścionka. W takiej sytuacji bandytka zgodziła się na układ. W drodze na Trollowy Most Książę zabrał jej buteleczkę z mrocznym pyłem, który zamieniał wrogów w robaki. Chciała go użyć na królowej, dlatego zachował go przy sobie. Później ona zaatakowała go i wrzuciła do strumienia wody, do którego poszła pod pretekstem zaspokojenia pragnienia. Jej krótką ucieczkę przerwały straże królowej. Ci zostali powstrzymani przez Księcia, przez co Śnieżka była w szoku, ale podążyła dalej do mostu. Tam transakcja odzyskania biżuterii przebiegała gładko, dopóki Książę okazał niecierpliwość, a trzy trolle znalazły list gończy dotyczący Śnieżki i wyrzuciły na deski mostu butelkę z mrocznym pyłem. Książę wdał się w walkę na miecze z trollami, a Śnieżka wzięła pył i uciekła. Gdy zauważyła, że Księcia nie ma za nią, wróciła na most w ostatniej chwili. Zamieniła trolle w robaki, zanim zdołały ściąć Księcia. Ocaliła go, gdyż - tak jak on - nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Straciła przy tym cały pył, ale obiecała sobie znaleźć inny sposób. Na drodze do pałacu króla Midasa, Książę podarował jej złoto, a ona oddała mu jego pierścionek. Pokazał go jej i dla żartu stwierdził, że nie jest w jej stylu. Ona, także dla grepsu, założyła go na palec. Pasował idealnie, ale po chwili potwierdziła słowa mężczyzny z udawaną obojętnością. Powiedział, że gdyby czegoś potrzebowała, zawsze ją znajdzie. Ona chciała mu uwierzyć, po czym oboje się rozeszli w swoje strony. |-|Alternatywna linia czasu = thumb|Książę ze swoją [[Abigail|narzeczoną podczas balu z okazji ich zaręczyn.]] Podczas jazdy karocą do zamku, droga została zablokowana przez zwalone drzewo. David odkrył, że ktoś celowo je zwalił, jednakże sprawca zniknął. Dlatego po odstawieniu drzewa karoca podążyła dalej, aż do złotego pałacu Midasa. Mężczyzna był zaskoczony widokiem złotego budynku, lecz Abigail przekonała go, że po pewnym czasie przyzwyczai się. Podczas balu z okazji ich zaręczyn, Książę zaproponował Abigail taniec, ale kobieta odmówiła ze względu na niewygodne buty. David zasugerował, że przyniesie jej nową parę, na co kobieta sarkastycznie nazwała go bohaterem i odeszła. W swojej komnacie przyłapał kogoś na kradzieży jego pierścionka. Szarpiąc się z nią, odkrył jej twarz i zdziwił się, że jest dziewczyną. Śnieżka wykorzystała to i uderzyła go w podbródek, rozcinając mu skórę. Zanim wyskoczyła przez okno, dostrzegła ją królewna Abigail i wezwała straże. Książę wrzasnął do niej, że zawsze ją znajdzie. Mężczyzna dotrzymał obietnicy i złapał księżniczkę w sieć. Przedstawił się jako "Książę James", lecz to właśnie Śnieżka nadała mu tytuł "Księcia". Domyśliła się też, że jego związek z "jędzowatą księżniczką" będzie wymagał dużo cierpliwość oraz że służy zażegnaniu wojny między królestwami i ich połączeniu. Książę potwierdził to, ale też pokazał jej jeden z listów gończych, z którego dowiedział się kim jest ona. Śnieżka wyjawiła mu, że nie ma pierścionka. Książę jej nie uwierzył, ale wersję Śnieżki potwierdził książę Karol, który podszedł do nich i powiedział, że jego dziewczyna, księżniczka Leia, ma ową pamiątkę. W drodze do pałacu Reginy, w której została ona uwięziona, Książę dostrzegł buteleczkę Śnieżki z mrocznym pyłem, który zamieniał wrogów w robaki. Chciała go użyć na królowej, bo ta chce ją zabić, a okradła księcia, bo pragnęła uciec byłej macosze na statku pirackim. Przyznała się też do zniszczenia jej życia. Gdy dotarli na przedpola pałacu, odłączyła się od mężczyzn i sprowadziła Czerwonego Kapturka, by im pomogła zakraść się do lochów. Sama natomiast udała się do królowej, a im kazała wejść do pałacu dopiero po zmroku. Podczas czekania Książę opisał Karolowi swoje małżeństwo jako transakcję biznesową i miał nadzieję na małżeństwo z miłości. Gdy dostali się do lochów, spotkali Leię i inną uwolnioną więźniarkę, a następnie byli świadkami egzekucji Śnieżki przez Złą Królową. Jednakże Książę uświadomił sobie, że nie jest martwa, ale po prostu zamieniła się w biedronkę, używając pyłu. Z pomocą Błękitnej Wróżki kobieta wróciła do swej postaci. Rankiem zaoferowała Księciu, że napełni jego piersiówkę wodą, ale ukradła mu jego pierścionek i uciekła w kierunku portu przez Trollowy Most. Mężczyzna odnalazł ją na moście, gdzie oboje zostali zaatakowani przez trolle. On dobył swego miecza, ale przeciwnicy rzucili go na deski mostu. Gdy z nimi walczył, Śnieżka uciekła. Wróciła, gdyż zauważyła, że mężczyzny nie ma za nią. Nabrała trochę piasku do butelki i zagroziła trollom, że zamieni je w robaki. Zamachnęła się z zaciśniętą pięścią, a trolle wycofały się i oddały złoto. Ocaliła mężczyznę, ponieważ - tak jak on - nie mogła inaczej i przyznała się do ryzykownej sztuczki. Na drodze do pałacu króla Midasa, Książę podarował jej złoto, a ona oddała mu jego pierścionek. Pokazał go jej i dla żartu stwierdził, że nie jest w jej stylu. Ona założyła go na palec. Pasował idealnie, ale po chwili potwierdziła słowa mężczyzny z udawaną obojętnością. Powiedział, że gdyby czegoś potrzebowała, zawsze ją znajdzie. Ona chciała mu uwierzyć, po czym oboje się rozeszli w swoje strony. Tymczasem królowa dowiedziała się od trolli, że Śnieżka żyje i podjęła na nowo pościg za pasierbicą. Kilka dni później odbyło się przyjęcie z okazji zaręczyn, podczas którego Książę wrócił do swojego pokoju w niespokojnym i ponurym nastroju. Jego zachowanie dostrzegł król George, który był świadomy, że mężczyzna jest zakochany w kimś innym, i zagroził spaleniem całej jego farmy jeśli nie ożeni się z Abigail. Pomimo ostrzeżenia, Książę napisał list do Śnieżki, deklarując w nim swoje prawdziwe uczucia do niej i poprosił ją o spotkanie w zamku, aby mogli uciec razem, jeśli oczywiście czuje do niego to samo. Kiedy wreszcie spotkali się osobiście, Śnieżka ze łzami w oczach powiedziała mu, że go nie kocha i nie ma miejsca, gdzie mogliby być razem. thumb|left|Książę podczas konfrontacji z [[Syrena z jeziora Nostos|syreną strzegącą jeziora Nostos.]] Pomimo tego ciosu, Książę nie mógł poślubić kobiety, której nie kochał, i uciekł od zbliżającego się ślubu. Został złapany przez rycerzy Abigail, która nie chciała, aby złapał go król George. Wyznała mu, że również nie chciała za niego wyjść. Gdy David zapytał, czemu mu pomaga, kobieta zaprowadziła go do posągu swojego ukochanego, Fredericka, który został dotknięty klątwą jej ojca, mówiąc mu, że wie, czym jest utracona miłość. Jej liczne próby pocałunku prawdziwej miłości nie ożywiły ukochanego, a jedynym sposobem okazały się magiczne wody jeziora Nostos, które mogą zwrócić coś, co zostało utracone. Książę zdecydował się na pokonanie stwora strzegącego jezioro i zdobycie wody, aby Abigail i Frederick mogli być razem. Kiedy zbliżył się do jeziora, aby nabrać trochę wody, Syrena wykryła jego obecność i wyjawiła się z tafli jeziora, aby go powitać. Próbowała zwabić mężczyznę do jeziora swoim uwodzicielskim głosem i zaczęła go kusić, twierdząc, że stanie się tym, kim on zechce, lecz ten stwierdził, że nie oprze się jej sztuczkom. Książę był świadkiem, jak Syrena przybrała postać osoby, którą kocha najbardziej - Śnieżki. Książę był bezsilny wobec sztuczki Syreny, jednak ostatecznie udało mu się oprzeć kobiecie. Syrena stwierdziła, iż jest pierwszą osobą, która oparła się jej iluzji. W nagłym momencie rzuciła się na księcia, usiłując go utopić. Mężczyzna, zaplątany w wodorosty, próbował uwolnić się. Na dnie odnalazł sztylet i ukrył go w ręku. Kiedy Syrena w postaci Śnieżki zbliżyła się do Księcia, ten przebił ją nożem. Kobieta wróciła do swojej prawdziwej postaci, po czym umarła. Po wykonaniu misji, mężczyzna wrócił do Abigail i dał jej wodę. Kobieta wylała ją na Fredericka, topiąc złotą powłokę i przywracając go do życia. Abigail przedstawiła sobie dwóch mężczyzn, a Frederick ofiarował Davidowi swoją najwyższą wdzięczność. Otrzymał od nich konia i udał się na poszukiwania Śnieżki. W jej kryjówce spotkał Czerwonego Kapturka, która wyjaśniła mu, że Śnieżka udała się na spotkanie z nim i nie wróciła. Dodała również, że kobieta bardzo go kocha. Książę uświadomił sobie, że to król George zmusił Śnieżkę, aby złamała mu serce, i że to on jest winny jego nieszczęściu. Po chwili pojawił się władca oraz jego świta na koniach, chcąc go złapać. David i Czerwony Kapturek zaczęli uciekać. thumb|Książę łamie zaklęcie, pod którym znalazła się [[Śnieżka po wypiciu eliksiru od Rumpelsztyka.]] Rozbili obóz na noc, ale zostali znalezieni przez ludzi króla George'a. Podczas gdy Książę uciekał, Czerwony Kapturek pozostała w tyle, zamieniając się w wilka i próbując powstrzymać przeciwników. Kontynuując poszukiwania na własną rękę, mężczyzna spotkał nagiego żołnierza, który twierdził, że Śnieżka okradła go i pragnie zabić królową. Książę nie wierzył w jego słowa, dlatego też udał się do zamku Mrocznego. Dowiedział się od Rumpelsztyka, że kobieta wypiła od niego eliksir, przez który zapomniała o nim, a jej jedynym celem zdało się zabicie królowej. Czarnoksiężnik dodał także, że klątwę może cofnąć pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. W zamian za swój płaszcz, Książę otrzymał mapę, dzięki której znajdzie ukochaną, a także ostrzeżenie, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, Śnieżka będzie tak samo zła jak jej ofiara. Dotarł na miejsce, kiedy kobieta przygotowywała się do zamachu na macochę. Siłą pocałował Śnieżkę, ale nie przyniosło to efektu, a następnie został znokautowany i przywiązany przez nią do drzewa. Następnego dnia został uwolniony przez Jiminy'ego Świerszcza. Następnie zdołał zablokować swym barkiem tor lotu strzały, którą Śnieżka wystrzeliła w stronę Złej Królowej. Był ranny, ale powiedział jej, że jest gotów oddać życie, byleby tylko nie stała się zła. Nikt, kogo pamiętała, nie był gotów za nią zginąć, dlatego też pocałowała go, a eliksir przestał działać. Długo jednak nie cieszyli się szczęściem, ponieważ pojawili się rycerze króla George'a. Porwali mężczyznę i zamknęli go w klatce, zostawiając zrozpaczoną Śnieżkę samą. Kobieta przysięgła mu, że go uratuje. Na Księciu miała zostać przeprowadzona egzekucja z rozkazu króla George'a, lecz jego ścięcie na gilotynie zostało zatrzymane przez królową. Zamiast pozwolić mu umrzeć, kobieta kupiła go od króla, oferując mu tyle samo złota, ile obiecał Midas. Obiecała zadać mu tyle cierpienia, ile tylko mogła, gdyż w grę wchodziło pozbycie się Śnieżki. Zła Królowa uwięziła go w lochach swojego pałacu, a po jakimś czasie odwiedziła go w jego celi, aby pokazać mu zatrute jabłko, które jego ukochana z chęcią zje i zapadnie w klątwę snu. Śnieżka wdarła się do zamku króla z pomocą przyjaciół, lecz zobaczyła ukochanego przez lustro. Kazał jej uwierzyć, że będą razem, ale rozmowę przerwała im Zła Królowa. Krótko potem Książę poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej. Zrozumiał, że Śnieżce coś się stało, ale był bezsilny. thumb|left|Książę zawiera umowę z [[Rumpelsztykiem.]] Kiedy dwóch strażników ciągnęło go na egzekucję, mężczyźnie udało się uwolnić, ale podczas ucieczki został zatrzymany na korytarzu przez innego podwładnego królowej. Nieoczekiwanie, człowiek strzelił w innych strażników, a nie w Księcia, a następnie zdjął hełm i przedstawił się jako Łowca. Zwrócił Davidowi miecz i pomógł w jego ucieczce. Wyjaśnił także, że oddał własne serce, aby Śnieżka mogła żyć, i poprosił go, aby jego ofiara nie poszła na marne. Kiedy Książę znajdował się poza pałacem, Zła Królowa uwięziła go w Bezkresnym Lesie. Tam spotkał Rumpelsztyka, który ukradł jego pierścionek i zaczarował go tak, aby świecił jaśniej, kiedy Śnieżka jest w pobliżu. Książę próbował odzyskać biżuterię w walce na miecze, jednakże poległ. Rumpelsztyk zgodził się oddać mu pierścionek, jeżeli zawrze z nim umowę. Mężczyzna zgodził się i otrzymał od niego fiolkę eliksiru prawdziwej miłości, zamkniętą w dużym jaju, które miał umieścić w ciele pewnej bestii. W zamku spotkał Czarownicę, która przekształciła się w ogromnego smoka. Książę umieścił jajo w jednym z otworów za smoczym uchem i uciekł z budynku przez okno, lądując w wodzie. Po dopłynięciu do brzegu Rumpelsztyk wręczył mu zaczarowany przez siebie pierścionek. Obdarzył go też nowym, uroczystym ubraniem. Książę wyruszył na koniu na poszukiwania ukochanej. thumb|Książę wybudza [[Śnieżka|Śnieżkę z klątwy snu.]] Pierścionek doprowadził mężczyznę prosto do jego ukochanej, która znajdowała się już pod wpływem klątwy snu. Ciało Śnieżki spoczywało w szklanej trumnie, a siedmiu krasnoludów opłakiwało jej śmierć. Książę kazał im zdjąć pokrywę, aby móc się z nią pożegnać. Mężczyzna pocałował ją pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości i nieświadomie wybudził ją z wiecznego snu. Potem, przechadzając się wzdłuż linii brzegowej morza, Śnieżka spytała Księcia, jak udało mu się ją znaleźć. Po chwili mężczyzna ukląkł na jedno kolano i oświadczył się jej, wręczając ukochanej pierścionek zaręczynowy, który otrzymał od matki. Kobieta zgodziła się. Następnie podjęli decyzję o powstrzymaniu króla George'a i Złej Królowej oraz odbiciu królestwa. thumb|left|Książę prowadzi [[Śnieżka|Śnieżkę do "Excalibura".]] Podczas przemowy, w której Śnieżka nawoływała mieszkańców wioski do walki przeciwko królowej, pojawiła się jej macocha. Gdy Książę próbował interweniować, kobieta zakneblowała go za pomocą magii, a następnie zaproponowała Śnieżce rezygnację z roszczeń do tronu i udanie się na wygnanie. Kiedy pasierbica odmówiła, królowa zaatakowała pewną wieśniaczkę, dusząc ją. Śnieżka rzuciła się na macochę z mieczem, ale ta teleportowała się dwa metry dalej i dała Śnieżce czas do jutrzejszego zachodu słońca na podjęcie decyzji, w przeciwnym razie za każdy dzień zwłoki zabije jednego z poddanych. Kiedy Śnieżka postanowiła przyjąć ofertę, Książę próbował odciągnąć ją od tego zamiaru, przekonując do siebie krasnoludków. Zamiast tego zaczęły one wierzyć, że mężczyzna prawdziwie nie kocha Śnieżki, a zależy mu tylko na królestwie. Nie mając w nich wsparcia, Książę udał się do Rumpelsztyka, aby pomógł mu wydobyć w Śnieżce odwagę, ale nawet Mroczny stwierdził, że prawdziwa wiara musi pochodzić z wnętrza człowieka. Nie poddając się, mężczyzna wsadził jeden z mieczy do skały, aby udawał Excalibur, a następnie powiedział ukochanej, że wyciągnąć go może jedynie prawowity władca królestwa. Śnieżce udało się wydobyć miecz i uwierzyła w siebie. Gdy Regina przyjechała po odpowiedź, Śnieżka zdecydowała: życie, jakie zaoferowała jej macocha, jest kuszące, ale nie zostawi swojego ludu z nią jako rządzącą. Królowa zaczęła dusić Gburka za pomocą magii i odrzuciła pozostałych sześciu krasnoludków. Po chwili Śnieżka podbiegła do Reginy z żądaniem, aby go puściła, ale ta teleportowała się tuż za nią. Jej policzek został przecięty mieczem Śnieżki − fałszywym Excaliburem. Gburek padł na ziemię, a Regina dotknęła policzka i zobaczyła własną krew. Usłyszała od córki zmarłego męża, że przestała zaprzeczać temu, kim jest, i będzie walczyć o swoje królestwo, przez co zmusiła ją do odwrotu. Wkrótce potem krasnoludki zaakceptowały Księcia, a Śnieżka dowiedziała się o tym, że Excalibur jest fałszywy. Mężczyzna wyjawił jej, że nigdy w nią nie wątpił, ale dzięki mieczowi uświadomił jej, że musiała sama uwierzyć, że jest zdolna to konfrontacji ze "Złą Królową". Za to, że w nią wierzył, wybaczyła mu oszustwo i pocałowali się. Jakiś czas później, Książę, Śnieżka i ich sojusznicy znaleźli Złą Królową w jednej z wiosek, gdzie groziła mieszkańcom. Mimo chęci walki, Regina postanowiła się wycofać, twierdząc, że w swoje urodziny okaże im hojność. Tej nocy Śnieżka wzniosła toast razem z ukochanym i przyjaciółmi za królową. Miała nadzieję, że każde swoje urodziny spędzi na jej szukaniu. Wściekła Regina, widząc to przez magiczne lustro, zaczęła miażdżyć serce, które uważała za organ pasierbicy. W tym momencie Śnieżka zerwała się, najwyraźniej czując ból. Im mocniej królowa ściskała serce, tym bardziej gorączkowo kobieta próbowała ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu, rozwiązując zapętlone przy szyi części ubrania. Książę i krasnoludki z niepokojem przyglądali się Śnieżce, kiedy nagle spod jej bluzki wypadł Jiminy Świerszcz, rozśmieszając wszystkich. Regina uświadomiła sobie, że serce, które zmiażdżyła, nie należało do Śnieżki. thumb|Ceremonia zaślubin Księcia i [[Śnieżka|Śnieżki.]] Ze Złą Królową na ich drodze, Książę i Śnieżka rozpoczęli przygotowania do odzyskania królestwa. Kiedy Czerwony Kapturek przekazała im informację, że król George wynajął nowego generała wojskowego, mężczyzna kazał ukochanej uciekać na farmę jej matki, podczas gdy sam został w obozie przygotowawczym, czekając na walkę. Po bitwie wrócił do domu, a za nim podążyła armia króla George'a, która z jego rozkazu miała schwytać Księcia. Mężczyźnie udało się pokonać nieprzyjaciół, jednak w czasie potyczki jego matka, Ruth, została ranna zatrutą strzałą. Po chwili na farmie pojawili się Śnieżka i Lancelot i wszyscy razem postanowili udać się nad jezioro Nostos, aby użyć magicznej wody do wyleczenia Ruth. Jednakże na miejscu okazało się, że jezioro wyschło, gdyż wcześniej Książę zabił mieszkającą tam syrenę. Lancelot był w stanie znaleźć małą porcję wody w muszelce i wręczył ją umierającej kobiecie. Ruth wypiła ją, jednakże jej stan nie poprawił się. Wiedząc, że śmierć jest blisko, Ruth przyznała się, że żałuje, iż nie będzie w stanie uczestniczyć w ślubie syna. Aby uhonorować jej życzenie, Śnieżka poprosiła Lancelota o przeprowadzenie ceremonii zaślubin. Podczas uroczystości, wedle tradycji, Śnieżka napiła się z kielicha, a potem Ruth w spokoju odeszła. Podczas zapalania świecy dla matki, Książę znalazł pocieszenie w tym, że któregoś dnia on i Śnieżka będą rodziną. Mężczyzna pokazał jej naszyjnik matki, który ma zdolność do przewidywania płci przyszłego dziecka. David nie wiedział, że król George zmusił Śnieżkę do wypicia eliksiru bezpłodności, a kiedy kobieta próbowała mu o tym powiedzieć, wisiorek zaczął się poruszać, ujawniając, że klątwa została zdjęta. Był to wynik tajnej ofiary Ruth, która nie wypiła resztek wody z jeziora Nostos, ale wlała ją do kielicha Śnieżki podczas ceremonii zaślubin. Książę i Śnieżka stoczyli wojnę przeciwko siłom Złej Królowej i króla George'a. Po pokonaniu armii króla, Śnieżka zwabiła królową w pułapkę, gdzie ta została unieruchomiona przez Błękitną Wróżkę za pomocą magicznego pyłu. Następnie odbyła się narada wojenna mająca zdecydować o dalszych losach Reginy. Podczas niej padało kilka pomysłów, takich jak wygnanie czy śmierć, ale Książę zdecydował się na legalną egzekucję, mimo że Śnieżka była przeciwna karze śmierci. Podczas egzekucji Regina otrzymała szansę ostatniego wypowiedzenia się. Pokonana królowa wiedziała, że ponosi konsekwencje swych działań, i wyraziła żal, że nie mogła zadać więcej bólu, cierpienia i śmierci. Książę kazał łucznikom strzelić w nią, ale Śnieżka − dzięki magii Błękitnej Wróżki − powstrzymała egzekucję w ostatniej chwili. Podczas gdy Książę był pewien, że Regina jest po prostu zbyt niebezpieczna i nigdy się nie zmieni, Śnieżka uważała, że ma jeszcze w sobie dobro. Aby to udowodnić, dobiła targu z Rumpelsztykiem, który zaczarował jej nóż tak, aby nie mógł nikogo skrzywdzić, a następnie poszła z nim do Reginy. Była królowa próbowała zabić nim Śnieżkę, za co została wygnana z królestwa. Śnieżka powiedziała jej, że jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek skrzywdzi kogoś z jej królestwa, zostanie zabita. Jakiś czas później Regina wykorzystała hrabiego Monte Christo, aby zdobył zaufanie jej pasierbicy oraz jej męża. Kiedy Śnieżka i Książę przybyli do spalonej przez królową wioski, szukając ocalałych, odnaleźli hrabiego podającego się za niejakiego Edmonda, z oparzeniami na dłoniach, które - jak twierdził - nabył podczas próby gaszenia pożaru. Śnieżka wezwała swoją służącą, Charlotte, do opatrzenia jego ran. Edmond nalegał na możliwość odwetu na królowej za spalenie wioski, ale królewna stwierdziła, że zniżenie się do poziomu Reginy nie uczyni z nich lepszych osób. Przekonywała go, że najlepszym sposobem zemsty na królowej jest pokazanie jej ich szczęścia. Jako że mężczyzna stracił cały dobytek podczas pożaru, Śnieżka zaprosiła go do zamku, a Książę zaproponował mu posadę podczaszego. Pewnego wieczora para królewska rozmawiała przy stole, nie wiedząc, że Edmund - na rozkaz królowej - dodał truciznę do dzbanka z winem. Po chwili do stołu dosiadła się Charlotte, którą Śnieżka i Książę zaprosili na pożegnalny posiłek. Kobieta miała opuścić zamek i zająć się chorą matką. Edmond nalał wino parze królewskiej, a - po chwili wahania - także Charlotte. Cała trójka radośnie wzniosła toast, zanim jednak zdołali wziąć łyk wina, Edmond powstrzymał ich, stwierdzając, że ma lepsze wino na tę okazję. Potem poszedł do winiarni, podczas gdy inny służący odebrał im kieliszki z zatrutym napojem. Tam Rumpelsztyk wysłał hrabiego do innej krainy, aby upewnić się, że mężczyzna nigdy więcej nie będzie próbował zabić Śnieżki i Księcia. thumb|left|Ślub Księcia i [[Śnieżka|Śnieżki.]] Po przywróceniu pokoju, Książę i Śnieżka zamieszkali w zamku, gdzie odbył się ich formalny ślub w towarzystwie poddanych. Uroczystość przerwała Zła Królowa. Kiedy podeszła do pary młodej, Śnieżka powiedziała, że nie boi się jej, a następnie zagroziła jej mieczem Księcia. Regina zagroziła im zniszczeniem szczęścia wszystkich w ich krainie. Książę rzucił w nią swym mieczem, lecz Zła Królowa zniknęła w kłębie dymu. Śnieżka była wściekła i chciała poprowadzić na zamek królowej szturm lub odebrać jej magię. Pragnęła walczyć, ale Książę chciał ją uspokoić. Twierdził, że pokazanie ich przeciwnikowi, że są razem szczęśliwi, będzie najlepszym odwetem. Zapewnił ją także, że będą gotowi na atak, a dziś groźba królowej to tylko blef. Namówił ją na rozpoczęcie miesiąca miodowego. Kobieta zaproponowała wizytę w pałacu letnim, po czym jej zadowolony mąż odszedł. Książę zawiózł ją tam i Śnieżka obiecała mu coś, co zaplanowała, ale dopiero na wieczór. Odszedł oporządzić konie, lecz spostrzegł, że Śnieżka coś planuje i zniknęła. Zastąpił jej drogę. Ona opowiedziała mu o Meduzie. Zamierzała uciąć jej głowę, aby przy jej użyciu pokonać Reginę. Książę nie chciał, by sama się po nią udała, więc dołączył do wyprawy. Nie był wściekły, ponieważ wiedział, w jaki związek się zaangażuje. Na miejscu zmierzyli się z gorgoną, ale nie wszystko poszło po ich myśli. Książę zamienił się w kamień, lecz klątwa została zdjęta, kiedy Meduza została pokonana przez Śnieżkę. Po wszystkim, Śnieżka obiecała Księciu, że przestanie martwić się groźbą królowej, a także powiedziała mu o chęci urodzenia dziecka. thumb|Książę i [[Śnieżka dowiadują się o potencjale swojego dziecka do czynienia zła.]] Po powrocie z miesiąca miodowego, Książę i Śnieżka zauważyli, że strażnicy strzegący ich zamku zostali dotknięci klątwą snu. Po wejściu na dziedziniec, para spotkała Czarownicę i jej dwie przyjaciółki: Cruellę de Mon i Ursulę, które powiedziały małżonkom, że królowa planuje rzucić Mroczną Klątwę. Aby znaleźć sposób na powstrzymanie klątwy, trio chciało skonsultować się z Drzewem Mądrości, które odpowiada tylko na pytania dwóch najbardziej walecznych bohaterów. Do tego potrzebowały Śnieżki i Księcia. Wiedźmy towarzyszyły bohaterom w podróży do głębi lasu, jednak w czasie nocnego obozu Śnieżka i Książę wymknęli się. Para królewska sama dotarła do Drzewa Mądrości, przy którym znalazła kamień z wizerunkiem dwóch rąk. Po przyłożeniu dłoni do skały, królewna zapytała drzewo, w jaki sposób pokonać klątwę królowej. Roślina, wykrywając nienarodzone dziecko Śnieżki, w sercu którego kryje się potencjał do czynienia zła, odrzuciła bohaterów, nie udzielając im odpowiedzi. Gdy po chwili pojawiły się wiedźmy, Czarownica rozpoznała, że drzewo odrzuciło ich, ponieważ Śnieżka jest w ciąży, a jej dziecko, choć zrodzone z prawdziwej miłości, ma wielki potencjał, aby być złe. Jako małżeństwo, Śnieżka i Książę odwiedzili sąsiednie królestwo, aby wziąć udział w balu organizowanym w zamku króla. Tam kobieta zaprzyjaźniła się z dziewczyną imieniem Ella. Po chwili podszedł do nich David, zapraszając ukochaną do tańca. Śnieżka zaproponowała swojej nowej przyjaciółce, aby również zdobyła swojego księcia. Późńiej Śnieżka i Książę wzięli udział w balu z okazji ślubu Elli i księcia Thomasa. Podczas przyjęcia David krótko tańczył z Kopciuszkiem i życzył jej szczęśliwego zamążpójścia. Jakiś czas później, kiedy Kopciuszek była w ciąży, Rumpelsztyk, z którym zawarła wcześniej umowę, zażądał od niej jej pierworodnego dziecka. Z pomocą Błękitnej Wróżki i Gburka, Książę wpadł na plan stworzenia specjalnego więzienia dla Mrocznego i sparaliżowania go atramentem kałamarnicy. Wszystko skończyło się sukcesem, a Książę i Gburek zamknęli Rumpelsztyka w klatce z zamiarem przetransportowania go do jego celi. Po chwili przyszła Kopciuszek, żądając od Mrocznego, aby ten odpowiedział jej, gdzie zniknął jej mąż. Rumpelsztyk radośnie przyznał, że książę Thomas zniknął, gdyż kobieta zerwała z nim umowę. David próbował pocieszyć ją i powiedział, że odnajdą jej męża. thumb|left|Książę i [[Śnieżka kradną jajo Czarownicy, aby odegnać do jej dziecka mrok swojej nienarodzonej córki.]] Nie wiedząc, czy ich dziecko będzie dobre, czy też złe, Książę i Śnieżka dotknęli rogu jednorożca, aby dostrzec przyszłość swojej córki. Podczas gdy mężczyzna zobaczył małe, niewinne niemowlę w koszyku, jego żona miała wizję, w której jej nastoletnia córka wyrwała jej serce. Idąc drogą, Śnieżka zdecydowała, że muszą znaleźć sposób na uratowanie ich dziecka. Małżonkowie potkali po drodze domokrążcę i pomogli mu uwolnić jego powóz. Mężczyzna ostrzegł ich, by nie szli na zachód, gdyż tam Czarownica zmieniła się w smoka i złożyła jajo w jaskini. Doradził im, by udali się na wschód, do Bezkresnego Lasu, aż dotrą do przydrożnej chaty. Tam poznali Ucznia Czarodzieja i poprosili go o pomoc w ocaleniu ich dziecka przed mrokiem. Mężczyzna zgodził się, ale ostrzegł parę, że każda magia ma swoją cenę. Jeżeli ma odegnać zło od ich dziecka, musi je przyjąć inna istota. Za cel małżonkowie obrali sobie dziecko Czarownicy, uznając, że i tak będzie ono tak samo złe jak matka. W tym celu postanowili ukraść jajo Czarownicy i przekazać je Uczniowi Czarodzieja, który miał rzucić zaklęcie. Podczas kradzieży jaja Czarownica błagała Śnieżkę o litość, kobieta jednak obiecała zwrócić dziecko, kiedy zaklęcie zostanie rzucone, i razem z mężem uciekła z jaskini. Czarownica próbowała powstrzymać złodziei, lecz bezskutecznie. Kiedy Śnieżka i Książę udali się do Ucznia Czarodzieja, mężczyzna rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie, umieszczając w córce Czarownicy mrok nienarodzonego dziecka małżonków. Następnie, uznając, że takie zło będzie zagrożeniem dla tej krainy, Uczeń Czarodzieja otworzył portal, aby wysłać jajo do innego świata. W tym czasie dziecko zaczęło się wykluwać. Zdając sobie sprawę, że popełnili poważny błąd, Śnieżka i Książę próbowali ratować niemowlę, ale zostali zatrzymani przez Cruellę i Ursulę, które oskarżyły małżonków o kradzież jaja. Następnie obie kobiety zostały wessane w portal, a wraz z nimi dziecko Czarownicy. Po wszystkim, Uczeń pogratulował im. Kazał im prowadzić ich córkę właściwą ścieżką, po czym odszedł. Kilka miesięcy później, Kopciuszek sprezentowała przyszłym rodzicom karuzelę z jednorożcami. Podarek ten wzbudzał w Śnieżce jedynie poczucie winy i przypominał o tym, że wraz z mężem potępili życie dziecka w trosce o swoje własne. Kobieta nie wierzyła, że po tym wszystkim wciąż mogą być bohaterami, ale Książę przekonał ją, że odkupienie jest możliwe i powinni być jak najlepszymi ludźmi. thumb|Książę i jego ciężarna [[Śnieżka|żona, zaniepokojeni groźbą Złej Królowej.]] Gdy ciąża Śnieżki zbliżała się ku końcowi, Książę zgodził się na spotkanie z Rumpelsztykiem, aby zatrzymać groźbę królowej. Mroczny, dzięki darowi przewidywania przyszłości, powiedział im, że klątwa rzucona przez Reginę zniszczy szczęście wszystkich i przeniesie ich do innego świata, gdzie nie będą mogli żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Jedyną nadzieją na ocalenie okazało się być nienarodzone dziecko Śnieżki i Księcia. Rumpelsztyk nazwał ich córkę Wybawicielką, która w wieku dwudziestu ośmiu lat przełamie klątwę i uratuje ich, dlatego muszą ją ochronić. W zamian za to Mroczny zażądał od pary, aby zdradziła mu imię jej dziecka. David skłamał, że to chłopiec, ale Śnieżka odparła, że jej imię to "Emma". Rada wojenna została znowu zebrana, a na niej Błękitna Wróżka opowiedziała zebranym o zaczarowanym drzewie. Było ono na tyle potężne, by oprzeć się magii klątwy królowej, ale mogło ochronić tylko jedną osobę. Zdecydowano, że Geppetto wystruga szafę z drzewa, a ciężarna Śnieżka zostanie przeniesiona do innej krainy. Tam miała czekać dwadzieścia osiem lat na spełnienie przepowiedni. Gdy Geppetto i Pinokio tworzyli magiczną szafę, Książę przysłuchiwał się rozmowie żony z Błękitną Wróżką. Zdradziła Śnieżce, co się stanie po uderzeniu klątwy: przeniosą się do Świata Bez Magii, pozbawieni wspomnień o swej tożsamości, by stać się niewolnikami Reginy. Utwierdziła jednak przyszłych rodziców, by mieli nadzieję i wiarę, że jej córka kiedyś wróci do nich i złamie klątwę. thumb|left|Książę próbuje bezpiecznie doprowadzić [[Emma Swan|swoją córkę do magicznej szafy, walcząc po drodze z rycerzami królowej.]] Szafa została ukończona, ale Śnieżka miała wątpliwości, by opuścić ukochanego niemal na trzy dekady. Ten nakłonił ją, by to zrobiła, ponieważ - skoro mają nadzieję - nic ich tak naprawdę nie rozdzieli. Pocałowali się, ale chwilę później zaczęły się bóle porodowe. W tym samym dniu została rzucona klątwa. Gdy Śnieżka zaczęła rodzić, Książę próbował przenieść ją do szafy, ale Mędrek odradził mu to. Po urodzeniu córki, Śnieżka i Książę radowali się krótką chwilą z Emmą, ale zdali sobie sprawę, że ich dziecko musi przejść przez szafę samo, w przeciwnym razie wszystko zostanie stracone. Ojciec próbował bezpiecznie donieść córkę do komnaty z magiczną szafą, walcząc jednocześnie po drodze z wieloma rycerzami Złej Królowej. W dotarciu do celu mężczyzna został śmiertelnie ranny przez dwóch rycerzy, ale zdołał wysłać córkę w szafie do innego świata. Później Śnieżka znalazła go nieprzytomnego w komnacie i próbowała ożywić go pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, ale bezskutecznie. Po chwili przybyła Zła Królowa, upajając się zwycięstwem. Śnieżka przytuliła będącego na granicy śmierci męża, po czym wszyscy zostali pochłonięci przez klątwę. Podczas pierwszej klątwy Po pierwszej klątwie Przed drugą klątwą thumb|Książę, [[Śnieżka i inni mieszkańcy Zaczarowanego Lasu wracają do swojej krainy.]] Po tym, jak Regina anulowała swoją klątwę, aby powstrzymać klątwę Piotrusia Pana, wszyscy mieszkańcy Storybrooke wrócili do Zaczarowanego Lasu i przyjęli swoje baśniowe tożsamości, z wyjątkiem Emmy i Henry'ego. W swojej krainie spotkali księżniczkę Aurorę i księcia Phillipa. Od nich dowiedzieli się, że ogry zostały pokonane, a sami odbudowują królestwo. Śnieżka pogratulowała kobiecie ciąży, usłyszała też, że pałac Reginy wciąż stoi, ponieważ został zabezpieczony przed pierwszą klątwą. Królewna zdecydowała, że razem z byłą macochą odbiorą go, ponieważ podwładni są przerażeni i potrzebują nadziei. Książę dowiedział się od Gburka, który z kolei został poinformowany przez Jiminy'ego, że pięćdziesięciu mieszkańców wylądowało w Zaczarowanym Lesie w promieniu dwóch mil. Mężczyzna rozkazał krasnoludkom, aby przekazali wszystkim, żeby podążyli za nimi do pałacu. Książę był rozczarowany, gdy Hak zdecydował się opuścić ich i odnaleźć swój statek. Kiedy Neal postanowił udać się do starego zamku ojca, Książę próbował przekonać go, że nawet jeśli istnieje jakiś sposób dotarcia do Emmy i Henry'ego, to oni i tak go nie pamiętają. Po dotarciu do pałacu mieszkańcy odkryli, że bariera otaczająca budynek nie została rzucona przez Reginę, dlatego skorzystali z oferty Robina i mieli przenocować w okolicznych lasach Sherwood. Podczas pobytu w lesie, Regina zaproponowała Księciu i Śnieżce, aby ukradkiem dostać się do pałacu przez podziemne tunele i wyłączyć barierę. Nagle grupa została zaatakowana przez skrzydlatą małpę, którą szybko pokonała dawna Zła Królowa, zamieniając ją w wypchane zwierzę. Gdy Belle wyjawiła, iż stworzenia te pochodzą z Oz, Regina wywnioskowała, że to Zła Czarownica z Zachodu okupuje jej pałac. Książę podejrzewał, że motywy wiedźmy są osobiste i zapytał Reginę, co ją z nią łączy, jednakże Zła Królowa odparła, że nigdy się nie spotkały. Kiedy Regina zakradła się z Robin Hoodem do podziemi pałacu i wyłączyła barierę, Książę wprowadził wszystkich do środka. thumb|left|Książę poznaje [[Roszpunka|Roszpunkę.]] Podczas mieszkania w pałacu, Książę miał sen, który rozgrywał się w zamku zamieszkiwanym dawniej przez niego i Śnieżkę. Słysząc płacz dziecka, mężczyzna udał się do dziecięcej komnaty, która była nienaruszona i nietknięta przez klątwę. Dorosła Emma, ubrana w niebieską suknię, namówiła go do tańca, aby poćwiczyć na swój pierwszy bal. W jednej chwili sen stał się koszmarem: Emma została wciągnięta do szafy, mówiąc mu, aby "nie zawiódł ponownie". Po przebudzeniu Książę dowiedział się od Śnieżki, że spodziewają się kolejnego dziecka, co wyraźnie zszokowało mężczyznę. Obawiał się, czy podoła byciu ojcem, skoro nie dane mu było wychować córkę. Robin Hood zaproponował mu znalezienie rośliny zwanej korzeniem nocy, która rośnie na skraju lasu Sherwood i pomaga przezwyciężyć strach. Podczas wykopywania korzenia usłyszał prośbę o pomoc kobiety uwięzionej w wieży. Księżniczka przedstawiła się jako Roszpunka i powiedziała mu, że została zaciągnięta na wieżę przez zamaskowaną wiedźmę. Sama użyła korzenia nocy, aby przezwyciężyć swój strach, lecz roślina nie zadziałała. Księżniczka nie wiedziała bowiem, że to spożycie korzenia nocy wywołuje personifikację najgorszego strachu, z którym należy się zmierzyć. Książę pomógł Roszpunce uwolnić się od swego obezwładniającego koszmaru oraz zwrócił ją rodzicom. Wyjawił żonie, że bał się mieć nowe dziecko, gdyż już dwukrotnie stracili Emmę. Nie był ojcem i jej nie wychował, dlatego nie wiedział, czy podoła zadaniu. Śnieżka była zdecydowana, że zrobią to razem. thumb|Książę poświęca swoje [[zaczarowane serce|serce, aby Śnieżka mogła rzucić Mroczną Klątwę.]] Kiedy Śnieżka zamierzała złożyć publiczne oświadczenie przed obywatelami królestwa, że spodziewa się kolejnego dziecka, Belle wróciła do pałacu i powiedziała im, że Neal poświęcił swoje życie, aby wskrzesić Rumpelsztyka, który jest obecnie kontrolowany przez Złą Czarownicę, Zelenę. Kiedy każdy zastanawiał się, czego chce wiedźma, Aurora i Phillip przyznali, że pragnie ona dziecka Śnieżki i Księcia. Twierdzili też, że zostali zmuszeni do milczenia, gdyż czarownica groziła również ich dziecku. Po chwili do pałacu przyleciała Zelena, która zamieniła Aurorę i Phillipa w skrzydlate małpy, a następnie unieruchomiła Śnieżkę. Książę rzucił się, aby jej bronić, ale również został zamrożony w miejscu. Zelena zbliżyła się, aby dotknąć brzucha ciężarnej królewny. Powiedziała, że jej dziecko będzie należeć do niej, po czym zniknęła. Osiem miesięcy później, Książę, Belle, Gburek, Śnieżka, Regina i Robin Hood omawiali kontratak na Zelenę. Udali się do zamku Mrocznego, aby porozmawiać z Rumpelsztykiem. Mimo że Mroczny był niespełna rozumu, zdołał im powiedzieć o Glindzie, Dobrej Czarownicy z Południa. Z żoną i Reginą, Książę udał się do drzwi prowadzących do Glindy, przez które przeszedł jedynie ze Śnieżką. Para dowiedziała się od Dobrej Czarownicy, że słabością Zeleny jest biała magia. Wierząc, że jedynie Emma może ją powstrzymać, Śnieżka postanowiła rzucić Mroczną Klątwę. Książę ofiarował do tego swe serce, które jego żona z pewnymi oporami przyjęła. Chwilę po tym, jak je zmiażdżyła, Książę padł bez życia na posadzkę. Nagle pojawiła się Zelena, która dodała do klątwy eliksir zapomnienia, aby wymazać wszystkim wspomnienia z ostatniego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Zanim klątwa rozprzestrzeniła się, Regina - na prośbę Śnieżki - wyrwała jej serce, rozerwała na pół, po czym umieściła połówkę jej serca w Księciu, co przywróciło go do życia. Po chwili klątwa przeniosła ich do nowego Storybrooke, wymacując im pamięć z roku spędzonego w tej krainie. Podczas drugiej klątwy Po drugiej klątwie Alternatywna rzeczywistość thumb|left|Książę w alternatywnej rzeczywistości stworzonej przez [[Isaac Heller|Isaaca Hellera.]] Po tym, jak Isaac zmienił rzeczywistość, przepisując na nowo historię do książki Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy, Książę stał się zausznikiem królowej Śnieżki, która wyrwała mu serce i zmusiła do zastępowania jej prawdziwej miłości, Jamesa, który był również jego bratem bliźniakiem. Pewnego dnia jej podwładni, siedmiu krasnoludów, złapali Isaaca, którego podejrzewali o spiskowanie z Reginą. Gdy przedstawiono dowód jego zdrady, Śnieżka użyła serca Księcia, aby wezwać go do sali i wykonać na zdrajcy wyrok śmierci. Zanim Książę odciąć głowę mężczyzny, Isaac uratował się, ujawniając swą wiedzę na temat nienawiści królowej do pasierbicy Reginy za spowodowanie śmierci Jamesa. Stwierdził również, że Regina spiskuje z chłopcem imieniem Henry, żeby ją zdetronizować. Dowiadując się od niego, że jej pasierbica ma zamiar napaść na jeden z królewskich powozów, Śnieżka celowo wsiadła do niego, aby móc ją zaskoczyć. Królowa wyrwała jej serce i postanowiła je zmiażdżyć, ale Książę przekonał ją, aby najpierw spytała ją o miejsce pobytu chłopca. Gdy Regina wahała się w odpowiedzi, Śnieżka chciała zaatakować ją kulą ognia, jednak Robin Hood rozproszył ją, strzelając z łuku, po czym uciekł z Reginą. Dowiedziawszy się, że więziona przez nią Emma uciekła, Śnieżka wyśledziła ją z pomocą Lily. Kobieta próbowała przekonać królową i Księcia, że są jej rodzicami, mając nadzieję, że ci ją rozpoznają. Jednakże Śnieżka kazała swoim rycerzom ją zabić. Aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Emmie i Henry'emu, Hak celowo pozostał w tyle, walcząc z Księciem. Podczas bitwy Książę zabił pirata, a Emma i Henry zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki. Gdy Henry wykorzystał pióro i stał się nowym Autorem, cofnął działania Isaaca i każdy wrócił do swojego dawnego życia w Storybrooke. Przed trzecią klątwą Po trzeciej klątwie Rodzina Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Powieści graficzne }} Ciekawostki * Jest oparty na postaci Księcia z baśni Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków oraz Żebraka z powieści Książę i żebrak. * Początkowo używał pseudonimu "Książę James" podczas udawania zmarłego brata. W drugim sezonie, podczas ucieczki przed olbrzymem, Leroy pyta jego odpowiednika ze Storybrooke, jak Książę ma naprawdę na imię. Odpowiada, że nazywa się David. * W oryginalnym filmie to ukochany Kopciuszka znany był jako "Prince Charming" (pl. Książę z Bajki), podczas gdy ukochany Śnieżki nazywany jest po prostu "Prince" (pl. Książę). Co ciekawe, w polskiej wersji lektorskiej jest on nazywany po prostu Księciem, zgodnie z animowanym filmem Disneya. * Jakby spojrzeć na to z innej strony, Mroczna Klątwa ocaliła Księciu życie. Po aktywacji zaklęcia i napadzie rycerzy Reginy na pałac królewskiej pary, mężczyzna został śmiertelnie zraniony przez jednego z nich. Tymczasem w Storybrooke rozpoczyna "żywot" od przebywania w stanie śpiączki. * Jest pierwszą postacią, która pojawia się w całej serii - można zauważyć go po "wprowadzeniu" na rumaku, pędzącego w stronę lasu, gdzie znajduje się trumna Śnieżki. * Książę pierwotnie miał zginąć w pierwszym odcinku.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/tv-upfronts-anarchy-vampire-diaries-521007 * Książę chciał mieć syna. * Jego numer komórkowy to 555-0105. * Według Lustra Storybrooke David jest po trzydziestce. * David jeździ brązowym Fordem F-Series szóstej generacji, rocznik 1973-1975. * Aktorka grająca Śnieżkę - Ginnifer Goodwin - wzięła ślub z aktorem wcielającym się w rolę Księcia - Joshem Dallasem. Ślub odbył się w 2014 roku. Przypisy }} en:Prince Charming it:Principe Azzurro fr:Prince David es:Príncipe Encantador pt:Príncipe Encantado ru:Прекрасный Принц de:David (Märchenland) vi:David sr-el:Princ Šarmantni zh:David (Charming) nl:Droomprins Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie ze Storybrooke Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Rodzina królewska